<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15. Loss by Detroit_become_Merlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027043">15. Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin'>Detroit_become_Merlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere high school, evo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian makes a deal with NPG</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Original Character(s), Charles | Grian &amp; Taurtis, Taurtis &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immortality weighs heavily on those who weren’t born with it. Unfortunately, Grian was not one of those people; he wasn’t a ghost, nor was he a god. He was human until he made a mistake that resulted at the end of the universe.</p><p>Thankfully it was reversible, in exchange Taurtis and Grian had to train under the beings that call themselves Watchers, although to learn is a relatively loose term. They had let him and Taurtis play, and study, and do whatever they want.</p><p>Grian had been slow to trust them after so many adults had either scorned him or died trying to save him; he didn't want anyone to get hurt, and that included him.</p><p>Now the builder’s not sure if he could even get hurt, he had tried everything, burning, drowning, hanging, falling, each time he healed faster than any human could, faster than any of the Watchers. He healed before he could even feel the injury.</p><p>He had gone into a catatonic state as he realised what this means. His last few years in his original world had been hell, and now he had to go through even more without the release of death to look forward to. </p><p>He had cried that night, only telling Taurtis about his thoughts, Taurtis wanted him to keep his immortality, but Grian doesn’t think he’d be able to be happy with it.</p><p>He had gone to the Watchers that took him and asked. Begged. Pleaded with them to take it away. He could see hesitance in their shown eyes, but they ultimately agreed.</p><p>Only none of their methods worked, Grian was placed in a world where respawn is activated but the respawn effect never took place, he always healed before he could officially die.</p><p>They tried everything, from magic to technology to Redstone even, but nothing worked.</p><p>Grian was getting desperate, he didn't want to live forever, going on and on with no end in sight, and no hope for a peaceful rest. He turned to the books, and it was stupid of him to think that the Watchers didn’t try everything in their power.</p><p>But this curse is out of their league, notable isn’t it, powerful beings that could reset the very universe itself can’t get rid of a simple curse of immortality. He should’ve expected it really, when had adults ever come through for him?</p><p>So he reads, book after book, scrolls after scroll, page after page, he reads, and finally he found something, a summoning circle for a demon that gives out deals for a price of its choosing. Grian knew it would be a risk.</p><p>He hadn’t completed his training yet; the Watchers would get mad, Taurtis would be so disappointed. But then Grian would be free.</p><p>Death would be an option again, and who cares if he went to hell, it’s not as if heaven was an option for him anyway.</p><p>He gripped the page, the circle of runes whispered for him to use them, the spell taunted him with the promise of freedom.</p><p>He took the book and ran all the way back to the room he shared with Taurtis. He took off the wooden floorboards beneath his bed and placed the book inside, next to the various trinkets Ellen had gifted him before he left for Tokyo.</p><p>He’d use it as a last resort, Parent and Warden hadn’t gone through everything yet. He just has to hope for a little while longer.</p><p>Not that it made a difference, nothing worked, and Grian was getting increasingly more desperate.</p><p>Every night the book called to him to make the deal, but the last time Grian had listened to a book he got possessed, and all he had to show for it was a black pentagram scar where his heart was, as lines coming from the points stretched across his body like tree roots. </p><p>He hated the scar, out of all the others, he hated that one the most, it was the most prominent and many people had assumed he was part of the occult because of it. It was why he endured wearing long sleeves all year long.</p><p>But back to the matter at hand, Grian had the book in his hands. He flipped through it in the dark of the night; he stared at the page where he could summon the demon that could potentially take his immortality away. It was written in Galactic, the language of the Watchers, and thankfully something Grian is proficient at reading, unlike English.</p><p>“Kami” he whispered reverently.</p><p>“Sunshine?” The man in question jumped closing the book and hiding it and himself under the covers, The door opened, and Parent entered, they were in their human form, and their eyes held sympathy for the small builder. “Oh, my littlest diamond” they cooed and brushed their hand against Grian’s side. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything more to free you from this curse.”</p><p>Grian shivered, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he curled himself around the book, the guilt ate at him, he had to tell them, they had been nothing but kind and patient with him, even if he had caused them problems when trying to get back to Akademi.</p><p>He sat up and opened the covers before ducking his head when Parent gasped in horror, “Grian” They whispered, “Where did you get this?” They took the book.</p><p>Grian felt like a child, he was 22 for Gord’s sake at least he thinks so, but either way, Grian shouldn’t be acting like a kid, the man had lost that chance when he was sent to Akademi city. “I-I was desperate” Tears spilt and dripped down his cheeks and on the pillow. Dammit.</p><p>Parent wiped his tears and shushed him, “hush my child, I won’t yell at you” They picked up their little builder and hugged him.</p><p>Grian sobbed, his desperation and hopelessness were too much for him, and he buried his head into Parent’s chest. By this time Taurtis had woken up and stumbled over to the two before joining in on the hug.</p><p>He kept sobbing and sobbing until he cried himself to sleep, and Parent tucked him and Taurtis into the same bed “protect him, alright my little moonlight” Taurtis nodded sleepily and curled himself over Grian.</p><p>Parent left, taking the book with them to Warden, Warden was in their proper form, a 1000 ft eldritch being with horns and halos, nothing like his form when talking to the Watchers in training or the players.</p><p>“Warden I need to speak with you” Warden paused as their partner showed them the book, they growled when they realised what it was.</p><p>“Parent, this is a dangerous game you’re playing, I know you want to help the boy, but this won’t do anything” Warden glared at the other Watcher.</p><p>“Grian found it,” Warden faltered, and they shifted into their hoglin form.</p><p>“What do you mean.”</p><p>“He decided to do his own research and found this” Parent gripped the book, wanting to throw it into a nearby fireplace “What do we do?”</p><p>“Hide the book, encase it in bedrock for all I care, we are not letting him near that book, not when he’s” Warden eyed the door trying to find the right word “fragile.”</p><p>The Watchers’ efforts did nothing, even when they burned the book with their magic the book always seemed to make its way into Grian and Taurtis’s room.</p><p>Grian and Taurtis seemed to take this as a sign that they were meant to use the book, so they hid, opening a portal to a new and flat world.</p><p>“Are you sure about this Grian?” Grian shook his head at Taurtis’s question as he drew the rune onto the wooden platform he had built. He wasn’t sure of anything; he had never been sure about this either.</p><p>“I-if you don’t want to do this then you could just watch T” Grian leaned back and flipped through the book.</p><p>Taurtis shook his head “I’m not living without you” he paused and looked at his shaking hands “, but if this does work Gri”, he bit his lip. He clutched Grian’s hands, stopping him from flipping through more of the book’s pages “can you promise me one thing” his heterochromatic eyes peered at Grian’s. He couldn’t help but look at the builder’s left one, a beautiful lilac with the purple Watcher symbol and he knew Taurtis's own right eye bore the same colour.</p><p>“Anything T” Grian squeezed his hands back.</p><p>“Promise you’d do everything in your power to live for as long as possible” Grian froze, it was easy to die for someone, hell he’d die for a lot of people, Dom, Silly, Invader, J, he’d die for all of them, but to live for someone? Grian doesn’t think he could do it, but Taurtis was a different story, he could see himself living for Taurtis.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why he nodded. “I promise.”</p><p>The two got back to summoning the demon, and Grian started to chant the words written in the book, he completed the chant just as Parent and Warden appeared behind him and a pillar of black fire shot into the sky.</p><p>Warden gripped Grian’s wrist and pulled him behind them, they summoned a weapon and pointed it at the being.</p><p>It had ram-like horns and a tail that was caught on fire, its piercing red eyes glinted with mischief, and its sharp red teeth dripped with the black ooze that made its body, it smelt of burnt corpses and smoke.</p><p>“y̴̳̲̻̩̔̇͛͠o̶͈͔̫̯̊ư̷̡͈̥̳̔ ̷̞̰̟̗̓̕ĉ̷̲̭̌̇̕ă̴͎͈̥̽́ľ̴̲̳̝͘l̴̗̪̊̉̆͜ẹ̴͉̽̏̈́ͅd̶̫͐̆͗?̵̪̤̫͆͛̆ “ It spoke with a deep growling voice.</p><p>“We did” Grian and Taurtis called, and the builder was suddenly alone in a room of moving blackness and in front of him was the mass, he squeaked and quivered before shrinking in on himself.</p><p>“T̷̠͖̮̟̄̃̾͘e̸̢̫̝̍͝l̸̑͝ͅļ̶̱̩̳͈͛̍ ̷͙͑̏͐̄̚m̷͙̗͉͖͖͑́͌͂ḛ̷͚́̾͘͜͝͠ ̸̨͉̈́ͅw̸̡͍͔̜̐̆̅̏͝h̴̘̹̩͆͗ͅȧ̵̧̖̱̥̓͝t̵̢̧̳͕͍͐̈ ̵̪̳͍̱̙͂͂͠y̷̖̒͗͠ȯ̷̢̲̣͚̥͊u̶̟̽͛́͝ ̸̧̹͓̞̜̐̇̍w̸̢͉̤͛͒͂a̸̪̿ñ̴̗̙̞̮̑́t̵̰̓̾ ̵̞̈̐̀ “ a clawed hand exited the mass and stroked his face.</p><p>“I-I” he gulped, suddenly Grian doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want to disappoint the Watchers but screw it, the man had already disappointed them. What’s a couple more reasons for them to be disappointed “My immortality, I want you to take it away in exchange for my left leg” he had done his research, the demon can and will take anything that it considers free reign.</p><p>“y̸̰͚̝̚͜ó̴͈̗͉͇̿͛͝ͅu̸̡̹̙͂ ̷̟̋̌̒̎͝ḑ̶̟͍̟͓̈́͛͑̕͠r̵̞̈́̕̕͜͜ì̶̮̘͖̏͐v̴̮̚e̷̻͛̂͠ ̸̰̚a̴̺̓ ̶͕͔̑̃͐́͘ḧ̸̲̟͈́̑̂͐͜ǎ̵̛̗ṟ̸̜͕͕̉͐͋d̴̙͐͝ ̷̩̦́̎̍b̵͚̝̺̈́͛̿a̴̢̢̦͕̻͂r̵͎̠͌̉̎̆̇g̸̢̺̖̫͝ͅȃ̸̲̊i̶̳̾ņ̵̻̻̾̍̉ͅ,̶̹͉̦̳̯̎̒́̀͝ ̸̖̆̊͆̃̈́i̴̢̜͎̲̼̇̔̂̌̕t̵̳̙̳͑͒̚͝ ̷̡̼̤̝̲̂̓̌̚ẉ̸̳͖̝̩͐o̸̰̤̥̅̇ṵ̸̧͔̳̖̑̈͝l̵͎̜̆̅d̶̢̡̦̬̋ ̴͓̯͠c̶̛̛͉̣̻õ̷͚͈̅̕͝s̵͍͋t̷̺͋͂̃͘͜͝ ̶͉͒͛̑̉y̵̜̩͉̦̆͐̎̅̚ó̶̬̦̒ů̷̫̪͒̕̕͜ ̶̱̭́̽ỹ̶̰̕ơ̵̞̮̜͓̓́̈́͝u̴̮̱̰̣̯̇̑͠r̷̗̯̦̚̕͜ ̷̢͔̌l̷͍̝̫͎͕̍̿͛̅͘í̶͉͈͓͓̊̔f̷̡̊̾̚͝͝ę̵̖̗̹̆͂̕ ̸͚̳͙̞͌f̸̜̤̜͆͋o̷̢̨̼̩̲͐̅͠ȑ̷̢̩͈ͅ ̷̰͔̙̓̽͋̂i̷̩̺̰̣̐̅͑̚͜m̵̢̲̭̬̍̑͝m̸͙̜͇͊̈́͑̏̈͜o̵̙͛̌̄r̷̳̥͛t̶̝̥̃͌̋ḁ̴̜̅̾͒͘l̵͓͓͊͠i̸̹͗͋̏͠t̷̥̺́͛̒̕ÿ̸̱́ ̷͙͂ </p><p>Grian shook his head “I don’t want immortality for I already have it” he whispered, he could hear the Watchers yelling and shouting for him from the tomb of inky black that surrounded him.</p><p>“V̶̝̀͛ȩ̷̛̦͙͉r̷͓̊̽y̴̺̱̺͇̋͒ ̵̱̱͖̎͋̇̔̐w̸̦̓e̸̡͓̗̫̗̾̀͗ĺ̴̩̳̭̒l̴͙̠̀͑͋̈́͘ ̵̘̹̎̑̐̊I̶̥̓͒͝͠ ̷̨͙̗̠͇̉͐͝s̵͉̄̆͝h̵̢͇̑̔̃à̸̯̣̘̘ͅl̵̩̫̭̐l̶̲͖̥̲̒͐͌̓ ̷͇̻̮̙͑̅̇͜t̶͇̓̂͘̕å̵̞̟k̸̨̡̥̺̓ȩ̸̖̒̂̾͝ ̵̯̼͎́̅ͅb̶̬̮̌̎̏̈́o̷̖̱̍̕t̷̻̗̙̮̂̓h̵̭̺͙̎̊͘ ̸̰̥̬̅̀y̶̺̦̮̌͜͠o̶̼̰͆͘u̷̻̣̖̝͇͂̍̿ŗ̵̖͓̏͒͂̕͠ ̴̛̮͒͊̑ḯ̵̖̮̠̼͍̏m̸͉̦̉̉̉ͅm̵̟̫̅̿̾͒͂o̴̧͔̅͐̓r̶̙̍͘t̸̨̨͚̀ǎ̸̧̰̜̂͂l̴̼̎̾̑̀ĩ̵̪̺̪́̈t̵̘͙͇́̔ÿ̴̛̩͠ ̶̥̹̏͌̕̚a̷̘͎̦̯͔͒n̵̺̈́̊̐̂̕d̴͔͎̺̽͛͘͝ ̷̮͓͇̩͗͌ͅy̵̨̳̞͐̏̓̃̈́ǫ̶͙͙́̐͐̕͠ͅŭ̷̗̣̹̭̍̇r̵̖̖̜̱̱̉̒̅̎ ̷̲̲̐͘l̷̟̦̮͙̄̿͝e̷̬͖̹̟͆g̵̖̺͓̼̈́͝” Grian gasped as the possession scar burned, “h̷͉̳̙̋̕m̴̳͙͔̫͇̓́͊m̴̜̮͝ ̴̨̹̻̄͋́͜ị̴̲͝n̶̛̹̖̓͐ͅt̷̡̤̞̫̂̀e̶͎̒́̀̕̚r̴͔̍͑͂ḛ̵̢͙͈̔ş̵̠̔̊̆͒t̶̢̕̚i̵͎͍͒́͌ṇ̵͎͎̺̄̈̈́͝͠g̶͖̩̣̭͝,̸̦̭͎̭̌͠ ̸̨̺̎̄͒̓̕s̴̟͊̓̐͛ö̷̥m̴̫̖̔̈̆̽e̴̼̅̓̀͑̿ō̸̪̌͂̂̓ń̸͍͖̈́̔̆e̴̟̊̌̏ ̸͉̝̜͕̰̄̇͋̕h̵̨̜̦͉̩́̕͘a̵̞̰̻̾̄ͅd̷̢̻͑̅͜͜ ̷̥̅̀̀a̶̧̺̹͐̇͑͌́l̴͈̓̂͑͝ŕ̷͍͙̺̤͜ę̶̫͇̬̓̈́̕͜ǎ̸̦d̸͓̖̣̟̥̅͒͝y̶̢͉̐̓̐͊͝ ̴͕̰̞͈̣̽̓̑̂̚s̴̡͚͖͙̱̈́̅̈̓t̵͖̅̏̈́̈́̐a̶̪̍́̓ḳ̶̗̼͕͊̃e̶̘̦̣̱̠͋͂̕d̶̛̮̦̗͌̄͝ ̷̻͓͉̪̌͋̂ȁ̷̡̼͔͉̭̄̊̈́̇ ̷̰̰̺̦̺̓c̶̣̟͇͋ͅl̵̄̀͑́͘ͅa̵̘͂̅͒̐ĭ̴͍͘m̵̨̮̏̽̀̿ ̴̢̬̄ó̶̘̥̟̹͉n̶̲̭̩̓̿ ̴̛̹̲̥̍̕ẙ̷͈̱́̇̀ơ̷̲̿̐͆ũ̵̙̩̪̃̚”</p><p>He whimpered as his mind clouded and spots of black began appearing in his vision before he eventually succumbed to them.</p><p>When he woke up, Parent and Warden were watching him and Taurtis; respectively, as it turned out the other man had been in a conversation after Grian, he groaned when he tried to get up and gasped when he felt something missing.</p><p>Parent was instantly on his side, helping him sit up and giving him a glass of water to drink, “I’m sorry” Grian whispered, and Parent rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>“The past is past now; I know you’ve been growing impatient” Warden intoned, from where they were fiddling with something on the desk. “We are just glad you’re safe now.”</p><p>Grian still felt guilt pool in his stomach, and he looked down and away from Parent’s many eyes. He felt the bed dip and Parent wrapped one of their wings around the short builder. “We are happy you’re safe Grian, but you and Taurtis are grounded for disobeying us.”</p><p>Grian nodded, he felt like he had gotten off easy, but he knows training would get tougher from here on out. “How’s Taurtis?”</p><p>“I’m fine Gri” Taurtis called, and Grian breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Sunshine, we have something for both you and Moonlight, think of it as training” Warden called and turned from the desk, in their hands was an obsidian leg and an obsidian arm, Parent, reached over and took the fake limb from Warden and uncovered Grian’s lower body.</p><p>He gasped his left leg was missing as if it had never existed and all that’s left of it was a stump. He touched the stump and oddly enough, felt no pain. He watched as Parent attached the obsidian limb to his body.</p><p>He felt his magic pour into the rock and the cracks began emitting a purple glow, Parent helped him stand up, and he could see Warden ordering Taurtis to move his arm up and down. He began to feel drained and woozy after he took a couple of steps, and Parent gently tucks him back into his bed.</p><p>“We’ll keep working on that during your grounding.”</p><p>Grian nodded and gently fell asleep, he lost his limb, he lost his immortality, but Grian didn’t lose his family, and that was all he could’ve asked for.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NPG's words:<br/>1. you called?<br/>2. Tell me what you want<br/>3. You drive a hard bargain it would cost you your life for immortality<br/>4. Very well I shall take both your immortality and your leg<br/>5. hmm interesting someone had already staked a claim on you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>